Schlacht von Felucia (19 VSY)
|Gleichzeitige= *Schlacht von Saleucami *Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia *Schlacht von Mygeeto *Schlacht von Kashyyyk *Schlacht von MurkhanaDark Lord |Nächste= *Order 66 *Mission von Mustafar |Konflikt= *Klonkriege **Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand |Datum=19 VSY |Ort=Felucia |Ergebnis=Niederlage der Separatisten |Kontrahent1= *Galaktische Republik† *Galaktisches Imperium *Jedi-Orden |Kontrahent2= *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme **Handelsgilde |Kommandeure1= *Palpatine (via Hologramm) *Aayla Secura† *Barriss Offee†''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' *Drake Lo'gaan *Zonder *Ekria *CC-5052 "Bly" *CT-41/14-0301 "Barr"Evasive Action – Reversal of Fortune *CT-6734 "Galle" |Kommandeure2=Shu Mai |Truppen2= *''Munificent''-Klasse Sternenfregatten *''Providence''-Klasse Zerstörer *Kampfdroiden **B1-Kampfdroiden **B2-Superkampfdroiden **Angriffsdroiden **Killerdroiden **Technikdroiden **IG-100 MagnaWächter **Droidekas *AATs *''Hagelfeuer''-Droiden *DSD1-Zwergspinnendroiden *Vulture-Droiden *OG-9 Spinnendroiden *''Persuader''-Klasse Panzer *Gossam-Kommandos |Truppen1= *Klonkrieger **327. Sternenkorps ***"Inc" **501. LegionBattlefront II **182. Legion *AT-TEs *AT-RTs *AT-OT *AT-APs *''ARC-170''-Sternjäger *TFAT/i-Kanonenboote *''Acclamator''-Klasse Angriffstransporter *''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer **''Intrepid'' *BARC-Speeder *ISP-Gleiter |Verluste1= *Klonkrieger *Aayla Secura *Barriss Offee |Verluste2=Kampfdroiden }} Die Schlacht von Felucia war eine Auseinandersetzung auf dem Dschungelplaneten Felucia, die zwischen den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Republik und der Droidenarmee der Separatisten ausgetragen wurde. Unter der Führung der Gossam Shu Mai, der Anführerin der Handelsgilde, plante die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme einen Giftanschlag auf die einheimischen Felucianer. Nachdem der Jedi-Orden davon erfahren hatte, entsandte die republikanische Führung im Zuge der Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand unter der Jedi-Meisterin Aayla Secura eine Flotte, um die Verseuchung Felucias zu verhindern und die Droidenbesatzung zu eliminieren. Einige Zeit nach der Landung auf dem Planeten offenbarte der Oberster Kanzler Palpatine jedoch seine Identität als Sith-Lord und kontaktierte die Klonkrieger auf dem Planeten. Mit der Erteilung der Order 66 wurde daraufhin die Jedi-Meisterin getötet. Vorgeschichte Zitat aus („Grievous. Attacked Felucia he has. Heavy are the losses.“) Schon in der frühen Geschichte der Klonkriege wurde der Planet Felucia aufgrund seiner großen Rohstoffvorkommen eine umkämpfte Zone, in der Schlachten zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ausgetragen wurden. Während der Ersten Schlacht von Felucia kam es zu einigen starken Kämpfen im Orbit des Planeten.Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Unter der Führung des Droiden-Generals Grievous attackierten mehrere Schiffe Felucia und schnitten die auf dem Boden befindlichen Einheiten, darunter Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Ahsoka Tano, von der Verstärkung ab. Um die verbliebenen republikanischen Truppen zu eliminieren, setzte der Sith-Lord Dooku seine Attentäterin und Schülerin Asajj Ventress ein, doch versagte sie im Kampf gegen die Jedi und Klonkrieger. Da die Verluste hoch und die Droidenarmee zu stark für die republikanische Armee war, durchbrach Jedi-Meister Plo Koon die von den Separatisten errichtete Blockade und sorgte somit für eine Evakuierung der Überlebenden. Die Kontrolle Felucias ging somit in die Hände der Konföderation über. Einige Zeit später war es der Republik gelungen eine basis über dem Planeten zu errichten, allerdings wurde diese von Schiffen der Konföderation zerstört. In einem späteren Abschnitt des Krieges griff die Große Armee der Republik abermals den Planeten an, um die Welt aus der Hand der Separatisten zu befreien. Dabei gelang es den Jedi unter der Führung Plo Koons und Anakin Skywalkers einen Droidenaußenposten einzunehmen und somit die Kontrolle über diesen Teil des Planeten zu übernehmen. Schlachtverlauf Rettungsmission miniatur|links|Aayla Secura unterstützt die 182. Legion Im Jahr 19 VSY war es der republikanischen Führung gelungen an Informationen bezüglich der Etablierung einer Basis der Handelsgilde zu kommen. Shu Mai, die Präsidentin des Konzerns und führendes Mitglied des Rats der Separatisten, war für einen Anschlag auf die planetare Wasserversorgung extra nach Felcuia gereist, um das Vorgehend er Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu überwachen. Unter der Führung der Jedi-Ritterin Barriss Offee entsandte der Orden der Jedi die 182. Legion, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Nur kurze Zeit nach der Landung auf dem Planeten attackierten mehrere Droiden die Stellung der Republik und es gelang der Separatisten-Allianz die machtsensitive Mirialanerin gefangen zu nehmen. Nach dem Verschwinden der Jedi-Ritterin verblieben die restlichen Klonkrieger der 182. Legion in den Wäldern Felucias und wurden daraufhin von einer Reihe wilder Acklay angegriffen, die einige Klonkrieger töteten. Der einzige Kampfläufer, der von den Kämpfen mit den Separatisten verschont geblieben und nicht zerstört worden war, lag beschädigt in einem Flussbett mitten im Dschungel und konnte von den Klonen nicht bedient werden. Zur selben Zeit hatte der Jedi-Rat auf Coruscant einen Sonderbefehl zur Unterstützung der Truppen auf Felucia ausgegeben, sodass Aayla Secura zusammen mit der 501. Legion nach Felucia aufbrach, um nach den überlebenden Klonkriegern der 182. Legion und Barris zu sichen. Als eine große Anzahl von Kampfdroiden auf den verbliebenen Stellungen der 182. Legion vorrückten, traf die Jedi-Meisterin ein und unterstütze die Klone. So konnte sie den Weg zu einem abgestürtzten Kanonenboot freimachen, von dem aus Technik in den beschädigten AT-TE-Kampfläufer transferiert werden konnte, sodass dieser wieder am Kampfgeschehen teilnahm. Nur kurze Zeit später war es Secura ebenfalls möglich Barris aus den Fängen der Separatisten zu befreien. Mit dem Eintreffen Securas und ihrer Verstärkungseinheiten, spitzte sich die Lage auf Felucia jedoch zu. Suche nach Shu Mai miniatur|rechts|Die Droidenarmee bezieht in einem Wald Felucias Stellung Nach der Zerstörung einer Lasertürme, die die republikanischen Stellungen im Pilzwald beschossen, stürmte Aayla Secura mit ihren Klonkriegern die Stadt Kway Teow, die Stadt, in der Shu Mai ihren Kontrollstütztpunkt errichten ließ. Als die republikanischen Streitkräfte ihren Bestimmungsort erreicht hatten, wurden diese von einer Reihe ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger überrascht, die sogleich das Feuer auf die Truppen eröffneten. Da der hefitge Beschuss den Truppen zusetzte, war die einzige Möglichkeit weiter vorranzudringen die Zerstörung der Droiden aus der Luft. Als mehrere ''ARC-170''-Sternjäger die Atmosphäre durchbrachen und das Feuer auf die Vulture-Droiden eröffneten, war es der Republik möglich die feindlichen Einheiten aufzureiben. Da die Stellungen der Droiden jedoch zu stark befestigt waren, versuchten Aayla Secura, Barris, Zonder und die Jedi Ekria mithilfe eines TFAT/i-Kanonenboots über die Befestigungen zu gelangen. Tatsächlich hatte deren Vorhaben Gelingen und der Weg zu Shu Mais Bunker war frei. Im Inneren der zentralen Kommandostelle der Handelsgilde stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass die Präsidentin der Handelsgilde bereits geflohen und Felucia verlassen hatte. Dennoch stellte sich die Infiltrierung des Bunkers als Erfolg dar, als Bly entdeckte, dass das Wasser des Planeten nicht durch das Toxin vergiftet worden war. Allerdings wurden durch die Anwesenheit der Klone einige vorinstallierte Fallen aktiviert, die das Gift freisetzten und somit unter den republikanischen Truppen schwere Verluste einfuhren. Um unbeschadet aus dem Bunker zu entfliehen und nicht weiteren Fallen Mais zu begegnen, teilten sich die Klone in drei Gruppen auf. Währenddessen hatten außerhalb die Truppen der Republik in Richtung des Wasserwerks Stellung bezogen und wurden von mehreren DSD1-Zwergspinnendroiden angegriffen. Es gelang Drake Lo'gaan, Zonder und Ekria unbemerkt durch die feindlichen Linien zu gelangen und das Toxin am Wasserwerk sicherzustellen, sodass eine Vergiftung von nun an unmöglich wurde. Nach und nach drangen die republikanischen Truppen weiter vor und so zogen sich die Droiden zurück. Order 66 miniatur|links|Barriss Offee kämpft sich durch den Wald Felucias Auf Coruscant hatte sich Palpatine einer Reihe von Jedi im Verlaufe der Schlacht in seinem Kanzlerbüro als Sith-Lord zu erkennen gegeben und attackierte diese. Mithilfe Anakin Skywalkers, der aus Angst vor dem Verlust seiner Ehefrau auf die Dunkle Seite wechselte, gelang es Darth Sidious alle Jedi, darunter Mace Windu, zu töten. Nach den Gräueltaten nahe dem Senatsverwaltungsgebäude erhob Sidious Skywalker in den Rang eines Sith-Lord und gab ihm eine neue Identität. Nur kurz darauf erteilte der noch amtierende Kanzler Darth Vader die Aufgabe den Jedi-Tempel zu stürmen und den Rat der Separatisten auszulöschen, der die Kontrolle über die Droidenarmee innehatte. Während der Schüler seinem Auftrag nachging, kontaktierte Palpatine die Klonarmee, deren Kommandanten überall in der Galaxis verstreut waren. Eine Meldung erreichte daraufhin den Klon-Kommandanten CC-5052 auf Felucia, der in der Vergangenheit schon des Öfteren Einsätze mit der Jedi Secura durchgeführt hatte. Palpatine befahl ihm die Tötung der Jedi-Meisterin, sodass Bly sein Klon-Kontingent darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass die Jedi die Republik verraten hatten. Während eine von Aayla Secura angeführte Armee, bestehend aus dutzenden Klonen, einem AT-OT und mehreren ISP-Gleitern auf eine separatistische Stellung zumarschierte, wurde die Jedi-Meisterin von einem vorbeifliegenden Vogel abgelenkt, sodass Bly die Gelegenheit gekommen sah, das Feuer auf die Jedi zu eröffnen. Überrascht durch den Angriff war es Secura nicht möglich sich zu verteidigen und wurde durch die Schüsse aus den Blastern der Klone getötet. Auch andern Orts bekamen Klonkrieger den Befehl zur Auslöschung aller Jedi. Während sich Barriss Offee im Dschungel Felucias durch angreifende Kampfdroiden kämpfte, ahnte sie nicht, dass sie das Ziel eines AT-Tes wurde, der hinter ihr die Droiden bekämpfte. Der Klon Galle zog kurzerhand seinen Blaster, doch die Jedi ahnte bereits, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei. Mit einem schnellen Hieb ihres Lichtschwerts griff sie den Klonkrieger an, doch der Schuss aus dem Hauptblaster des AT-TEs hinter ihr traf Barriss unerwartet und so starb sie in einer Explosion. Der Tod der beiden Jedi wurde später im Verlustbericht der Order 66 festgehalten.Verlustbericht – Order 66 Nachwirkungen Nachdem die Jedi Aayla Secura und Barris Offee durch ihre einstigen Verbündeten getötet worden waren, entflohen die Padawane, die die Ausführung der Order 66 vom Wasserwerk aus beobachtet hatten, den Suchpatroullien des neu entstandenen Galaktischen Imperiums, das Palpatine im Galaktischen Senat ausgerufen hatte. Etwa zu dieser Zeit hatte Darth Vader den Rat der Separatisten aufgesucht und alle Anhänger getötet. So gelangte es ihm die Kontrolle über die Droidenarmee zu übernehmen und dessen Deaktivierung zu veranlassen. Mit dieser Tatsache wurden die Kämpfe in der gesamten Galaxis, darunter Felucia beendet, sodass der Dschungelplanet durch die Klontruppen bedingungslos eingenommen werden konnte und in die Kontrolle des Galaktischen Imperiums überging. Über ein Jahrzehnt später wurde der Planet Rückzugsort für die Togruta-Jedi Shaak Ti und ihre Padawan Maris Brood, die versteckt vor dem Imperium auf dem Planeten lebten. Im Jahr 2 VSY wurde daraufhin der Planet abermals Schauplatz einer Schlacht, die den Tod Shaak Tis und somit einer weiteren Jedi, zur Folge hatte.The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) Quellen * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' * * * * *''Battlefront II'' *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Evasive Action – Reversal of Fortune'' *''Verlustbericht – Order 66'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith: Das offizielle Souvenir-Magazin'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Felucia (Outer Rim Sieges) es:Batalla de Felucia pt:Batalha de Felucia ru:Битва при Фелуции (Осады Внешнего Кольца) Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Konflikte auf Felucia Kategorie:Legends